Semiconductor dies are typically provided in a package which includes a rewiring structure. The rewiring structure provides electrical connections between the contact pads of the semiconductor die, and consequently the device structures of the semiconductor die, and the external contact surfaces of the semiconductor package. The external contact surfaces enable the package to be mounted on a higher level circuit board such as a printed circuit board.
Depending on the type of semiconductor die and the rewiring structure, the electrical connections between the semiconductor die and the rewiring structure within the package may be provided in number of different ways, for example by bond wires, solder balls or leadfingers. The functionality of the package may be affected by the electrical connections of the rewiring structure. The electrical connections may introduce a high impedance and/or cross-talk or cause even short circuits due to movement of the electrical connection, for example bond wire sag during a molding process, which affects the performance of the package. Additionally, poor joint connections between the electrical connection and the contact pads may have a high electrical resistance which may cause overheating and failure of the package.
It is, therefore, desirable to further improve the reliability of the electrical connections within the package so as to improve the reliability and performance of the package.